The invention relates to the field of computer communication technology, in particular to a method for sharing storage device, a mobile terminal and computer program product.
Existing mobile terminal generally comprises two processors which are ARM processor and X86 processor respectively, in which, ARM processor generally is of low power consumption and low speed, thereby has long stand-by time and can support only those applications with relatively low complexity; whereas X86 processor generally is of high speed and high power consumption, may support general purpose Window operation system, and may process those tasks having a higher processing capacity requirement.
In related art, for sharing data, the hybrid system of ARM processor and X86 processor may generally employ a way of sharing a storage, wherein one storage access controller and a plurality of multiplexers are setup between the ARM processor and the X86 processor for selecting among address, data and control signal. The storage access controller has one control register, comprising a first storage device corresponding to the ARM processor and a second storage device corresponding to the X86 processor. The storage access controller receives an access request via the two storage devices, generates a selection signal as a selection switch of the multiplexer, and controls storage to be used by ARM processor or X86 processor through logical judgment.
In the study on the related art, the inventor found that, when the ARM processor and the X86 processor share a storage, it is necessary to setup elements including storage access controller and multiplexer etc. in the mobile terminal, thereby increasing the hardware cost of the mobile terminal; and the storage access controller generates selection signal according to the access requests from the two processors, which has a complicated internal logic control process, thereby increasing the complexity of sharing a storage.